The OOC Curse
by yorkie999777000
Summary: Now that the havoc of the world wide web has reached its peak with a curse no less, what will Sabrina and Puck do to find a cure? Have others been infected? Is there any hope? Is there a cure? Is the counselor even a counselor? Is Sabrina even a girl? Find out in, The OOC Curse!
1. THE BEGINNING OF THE END OFTHE BEGINNING

**Hello! I'm continuing the story called 'When You Give the Grimms Computers' by Zoocan!**

**Think of this as an entirely different story with a different type of style.**

**This is called 'The OOC Curse' OOOOOOOOOH, scary.**

**I know what you're thinking.**

**Man, this will suck!**

**Well let's hope not! (}: (mustache man)**

**The style will not be the same because I'm not the same person but I'll certainly try my best to make it as similar as I can.**

**Let's get it on!**

"Why would you want to cure this love I have for you? Do you, *cry*do you hate me?"

He embraced her and for a moment she looked truly disgusted and tried to push him away before she cried into his arms.

"I could never hate you Puck. I love you!"

Slowly, their heads turned upward and they had the most cliché kiss ever.

Daphne looked at them with a euphoric smile.

"Let's keep them!" "We really need a cure."

Daphne and Uncle Jake said at the same time.

"Keep them!" She scrunched her nose and yelled at him as the couple continued to kiss.

"Save them!"

Soon they were nose to nose barking at each other like French poodles when the doorbell rang.

Daphne and Uncle Jake ran to the door and pawed it with their hands, yapping loudly the entire time.

Finally the couple broke apart choking and gagging.

"Why'd you do that to me?" Sabrina yelled at Puck.

"I didn't do anything, you're the one who can't keep your hands off of me!"

Uncle Jake and Daphne got up and looked somewhat embarrassed.

As the doorbell sounded once again, Jake turned the shining door knob to reveal an eighteen year old girl with long brown hair that turned into curls at the end, beautiful purple eyes that made her appear more youthful than she already was, with a medium height she looked beautiful.

Something was strange though. Her clothing consisted of a potato sack.

Yep, that's it.

A potato sack dress.

"Who are you?" Daphne asked as Jake drooled over the girl.

"I'm Yorkie999777000, well, me inside of the bodies of one of my creations.

I didn't want to look like me because of all of those creeps on the internet these days."

"Gosh you're pretty." Jake continued to drool until his wombat socks were soaked with his saliva.

Yorkie shifted uncomfortably in her position eyeing him cautiously before running away from him and into the house.

Daphne quickly caught up to her.

"Your uncle scares me."

Daphne shrugged. "He scares all of us."

Petting Daphne's belly she smiled stupidly and talked to her like she would a puppy, "I'll bet he does, I'll bet he does. Yes I do."

"You scare me more." Daphne backed up and ran to Sabrina who was currently licking the floor to get rid of Puck's man spit.

"I always do this." Yorkie whispered under her breath.

That's when Sabrina noticed her and awkwardly got up.

"Hey." Sabrina said.

"Hey." The girl said back.

Sabrina elbowed Puck in the ribs which caused him to start hacking.

In several minutes he was okay and looked at the girl.

"You smell funny." He said, sniffing her.

"So do you." She said, sniffing him back.

Sabrina was about to laugh when her eyes glazed over.

She was about to lunge for the new girl in a jealous rage when she was unooced.

"Sorry." Sabrina apologized when the girl's hand landed on her shoulder.

"It's alright, that's why I'm here. I'm going to have my friend come over and fix you guys up. I'm not so sorry to say that was my curse."

O.O

_FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER_

Yorkie's hands and feet were bound together as she swung from a tree getting hit mercilessly by Puck and Sabrina.

"Stop! I'm giving you the cure!" She clucked.

"What is it?" Sabrina asked, cracking her large sucker in her hand.

"Counseling!"

_FIFTEEN MINUTES MORE AND LOTS OF OOC LATER_

"Thank you for untying me." Yorkie said, visibly shaken.

"Yeah, sorry again about that piñata business, it was part of the curse." Sabrina lied.

Yorkie nodded, knowing the truth.

"My friend will be here tomorrow at nine a.m.. Try not to beat her up."

"No promises." Puck said and Yorkie disappeared into the outside air.

Daphne came running down with her computer.

"Who wants to read another fanfiction?"

"No!" Puck and Sabrina shouted at the same time.

**Short, I know, but it's only because it' the opener for it. The next chapter will be longer.**

**So, tell me what you thought of it!**


	2. Roger and the STICK

**WASUP MY PEEPS!**

**I love you guys, seriously. I do. If I could, I'd marry each and every one of you guys.**

**In fact, why don't we get married. I know a nice place in a dark alley. I'm sure they'd get the license, then we can elope.**

**Kendel- This is a sequel to When You Give the Grimms Computers. It picks up from where she leaves off.**

**ANYWAY**

**I don't own the Sisters Grimm.**

**Too bad. It'd be fun. In the end I'd scar all of you for life by having Puck steal Sabrina's money and leave her to marry Moth while Daphne marries uncle Jake and Granny Marries Prince Charming. And ooh, ooh, Red Marries Canis! See I had it all planned out and he ruined it!**

*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*

Sabrina's hand slapped the snooze button willing for time to stop so she could continue to dream of her math teacher in a superman outfit saving the lives of decimals and fractions everywhere.

He did look good in a cape.

Sabrina smiled when the alarm came on again.

Groaning, she forced herself out of bed and clicked the off button on her clock.

Looking at the glowing red numbers she found out that it was seven o' clock.

Rubbing her eyes, she blindly got up and walked toward her door but instead of leaving, she rammed into her wall.

"Ow." She rubbed her nose.

That had to be the fifth time that month.

Soon her nose would be bent at a ninety degree angle.

Getting up, Sabrina remembered to keep her eyes open and seeing.

Seeing her sister wake up and leaving her room, she made a mad dash for the bathroom but found someone was in it.

"Who's in there?"

"Who wants to know?" Puck's voice came from inside the bathroom.

"I do! Get out!"

She knew he wasn't taking a shower or going to the bathroom because there was no running water and there was no putrid odor seeping from the cracks in the door.

"I guess even guys get self conscious." Daphne offered, stepping up behind her.

"Don't rush me Grimm, I don't think it'd be pretty if you did!" Puck continued.

Hitting the door, Sabrina slumped down against it in a sitting position.

This could take a while.

Thirty minutes later, he came walking out of the bathroom.

Sabrina gaped at him, trying to see if his eyes were glazed over.

They weren't.

He was wearing one of her dresses. It was knee length, purple, and she would never wear it again.

Lipstick and glittery lip gloss shined on his lips which now looked full and girlish.

His eyes were painted in Sabrina's eyeshadow and adorned with her mascara and eye liner.

Blush stroked his cheeks, giving him the appearance of high cheekbones.

Some of Daphne's clip on earrings dangled from his ears and with his hand on his hip with his other hand being inspected for dirt, Sabrina almost wanted to puke.

"It's Justin Beiber! (no offense JB fans)" Daphne squealed and then fainted.

"You know, on second thought, why don't you just stay in there?" She tried to push him back in but he wouldn't budge an inch.

"No, I'm meeting the girl like this."

One thought alongside the others stood out to her and with much wisdom and insight she muttered words that grace so few of her age.

"Why?"

"It's a new look. You should tots try it."

"Tots? Puck why are you dressed like this? You're not…"

"NO!"  
"Good, cause that'd be awkward."

"Why would it be awkward?"

"Because…" Her eyes glazed over.

"Because I have a secret that I'm afraid of telling you."

"You can tell me anything. Nothing you can say would make me stop loving you."

Puck said with passion.

"I'm a man!" Sabrina said.

"Whoops gotta go." Puck said, running away.

"Dang it, that always happens to my favorite guys."

Turning around, she found Daphne had snuck into the bathroom.

At least she didn't know her secret…

_TWENTY MINUTES LATER_

Sabrina had given up on taking a shower and pulled on scrubs.

When Daphne left the bathroom, Sabrina ran into and pulled out her makeup supply.

Inside were her necessities.

Contact lenses.

Yeah sure she had all of the other stuff and they were expensive brand names no less, but the real stuff she used were in a little plastic case and she couldn't live without them.

Now, she could see just fine, but she liked having blue eyes.

Without the lenses, she'd be blind.

o.O

(try to figure that one out)

Minutes after that, the doorbell began to ring.

And it rang.

No one answered it.

And it rang.

Still, no one answered it.

So, being the main character she was she went downstairs and waited for a plot line to appear.

Either that or a sudden twist, ooh, maybe it was one of those climaxes.

Still, no one in the family was even present and they couldn't have been upstairs.

"Hello?"

Shrugging her shoulders, she opened the door and got whacked in the head with something.

Seeing that something, she found out she got kerplopped by a banana.

No peel, just the part in the middle.

The girl was eating the peel.

"Take a bite, just one bite. Just a single tiny little bite." The girl said like her nose was having trouble.

Not too much trouble but trouble all the same.

Sabrina looked cautiously at the girl then the banana before stuffing half of the fruit down her gullet.

Before she could snarf up the second half, the girl had magically put gloves on and stole the banana away, carefully putting it into an airless container.

"Evidence. They wouldn't have believed me, but now I have evidence!"

She screamed.

"Who the heck are you?"

Sabrina questioned, her senses finally registering that this girl was a stranger.

"I'm Roger. Yorkie999777000 sent me. I'm to be your counselor." She said with a frightening smile.

She had random tufts of hair with plenty of bald spots, the grange, eyes that rolled opposite each other every few seconds, and a tongue that hung from the corner of her mouth.

She wore a dress made of kid's faces. And it wasn't like she had fake smiley faces on there.

She cut the faces of kids out of paper and clipped them onto her dress.

"Daphne, I think your friend is here!" Sabrina shouted to her sister.

All of a sudden, her family which had been missing while she'd answered the door showed up.

"Who's the chick with the banana?" Puck asked, looking her up and down.

Sabrina nearly gagged, his eyes weren't glazed over, but that could've been a side effect from all of that makeup he had on.

"I'm Roger." She went up to him and deeply breathed in his odor.

"Niiiice." She drawled out, her eyes rolling in her sockets.

"You're their counselor?" Jake asked suspiciously.

"Right." She rolled her head.

"Well, I guess I'll leave you to it then, Daphne, come with me. I need your help with something."

He winked at Daphne, hinting that what he said had a double meaning.

Still, she gave him a blank look.

"What do you want me to help you with?"

"You know, that thing. That thing I've been thinking about."

He began to wink excessively.

"Uncle Jake, are you okay? Are you having a seizure?"

Daphne asked terrified.

Impatiently, Jake pulled the little girl away until they couldn't be seen anymore.

"Well, let's get started." The girl said, pulling the two into their computer room.

"Why are we going to the computer?"

"Fanfiction!" She screamed happily.

"No!"

The duo screamed in unison before darting for the door which closed just as they got to it.

Some weird force pinned them to two chairs that hadn't been there a second before.

"Where'd these chairs come from?" Puck asked amazed.

"That's what you're wondering?" Sabrina asked incredulously.

"I'm wondering what I'm doing IN the chair!"

"Time for a story!"

The two teens groaned as though they were experiencing pure agony.

"I know yorkie doesn't like to talk about her story, but let's go on ahead. **AN: Sorry, I don't have any stories to use, so I'll just use my own until I do. Feel free to offer your own stories. :D**

**Love Is a Blessing **

"Stop, I can already feel the stupid rushing at me from the title." Puck cried, laying eggs in his excitement.

"Where did those come from?"

He asked to himself.

"Maybe it came from my dress moron."

**"Puck? Puck, I-I'm sorry, please don't hurt me." The pleading look in her eye wasn't enough this time, no he thirsted for more. **

"I would never hurt her!" Puck exclaimed.

Sabrina looked over at him, she would never be able to take him seriously in that dress.

**Sabrina ran off crying**

"Who are they talking about?" Sabrina shouted, trying to slam her hand on the desk but completely missing. Instead of the desk, she hit herself.

"Great, just great." Roger snickered.

"Why I oughta…" Puck raised his fist to the girl.

**(It's Puck screaming this) **

"**I HATE YOU SABRINA GRIMM, I ALWAYS HAVE AND I ALWAYS WILL!**"

Eyes glazed over and it was not pretty.

"Puck. Do you, do you hate me? Why? Why do you hate me?"

"Sabrina, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have acted the way I had. Please forgive me. I promise I shall be clean and more mature from now on."

"Oh Puck, do you really mean it?"

Puck nodded and Sabrina swooned.

So, while Puck was making googly eyes at an inert Sabrina, mischievous manners made manic mayhem … munderneath the monopolizing mfloor.

"Do you think it will work?" Daphne asked Uncle Jake quietly.

The two had grins spread across their faces.

"Of course I do. Do you have my camera?"

"No, I have Sabrina's, but it'll do just as well. It's a little bit girly though for her." Daphne said looking over the pearly pink bejeweled camera.

"That's mine!" He said, grabbing it away from her like a young child.

"But, it's pink…"

"So. Pink is the new everything. I'm wearing it right now!"

"Uncle Jake, first twilight and now this!"

"How'd you know I loved twilight?" Jake asked frantically.

"Oh, I didn't, but now I do." Jake snapped his fingers in defeat.

"Give me the camera Uncle Jake. Dad's gonna be here any second."

After she was handed the glittering fairy camera, Henry walked through the front door.

"Hey sweetheart, how was your day?" He smiled at Daphne, enveloping her in a hug.

"It was great. Hey dad, we need your help with something…"

_**MEANWHILE IN VENEZUELA**_

"Mommy, can I have a 3DS?"

"No, go play with your stick."

_**BACK IN NY**_

"PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK! ARE YOU NEAR MY DAUGHTER! YOU'D BETTER HOPE YOU AREN'T!"

**What did you think of it? PS. I was not being racist. I feel like doing a QOTD- Which is better? L or T? Explain why and make it exciting.**


End file.
